


Inhuman

by Toasty_Writes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, i also have this on my tumblr lmao, with some headcanons thrown in there as well, writing about zane before he found out he was a nindroid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Writes/pseuds/Toasty_Writes
Summary: The others always noticed that Zane was odd.





	Inhuman

The others knew that Zane was.... odd. Odd in his behavior, odd in his speech, odd in his actions, odd in his appearance, he was just... odd.

Jay noticed his odd appearance. His eyes were blue and seemed like they were glowing. His sclera looked like it had a light blue tint, but that couldn't be it, it was just a trick... right? Jay noticed that his hair didn't look like hair. It looked like very fine wires instead. It was unnaturally soft and felt a bit like metal. He noticed that his skin looked plastic, that it didn't _look_ like human skin. It also felt _really_ cold. Jay had just chalked it up to his element, but after an intense training session one hot afternoon, his skin was still cold. On the same afternoon, Jay also noticed that he wasn't sweating like the others. He also wasn't panting or looking exhausted. His appearance was just... odd.

Cole noticed his behavior. It seemed very... robotic. He'd often see him shuffling around the monastery, usually in nothing more than his underwear. He was also _way_ too kind, apologizing to nearly everything and everyone. Cole once walked in on him cooing at the table. He also had a schedule that he'd stick too and if anything went off schedule, he'd look like he was panicking and what looked like smoke would come off of him. His behavior was just... odd.

Kai noticed his speech. For someone who's an orphan and lived on the streets, he had a very good vocabulary. He used complex words and phrases that he shouldn't have known about. He noticed that everything he said sounded like there was a metallic background to it. His laugh also had the same metallic background, but it also sounded hollow? Like there was no emotion to it. He also seemed to know every language that existed in Ninjago, even the dead ones. His speech was just... odd.

Nya noticed his actions. His use of the shurikens seemed too _good_ for someone who just started using them a few weeks ago. His fighting also seemed too good, like he had been training for years instead of a few weeks. She saw him spar with one of the team and noticed that he seemed to predict their every move, that he knew when they were going to strike before they did. He looked very robotic with his training and sparring. His actions were just... odd.

Everything about Zane was odd, but they kept it to themselves, not really talking about it. It was only when they found out he was a nindroid, did things finally click for them.


End file.
